¿quién me enseña?
by padnek-chan
Summary: Ritsuka no sabe besar pero soubi siempre esta dispuesto a enseñar FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD


**Ola a todos, gracias por leer mi f****ic, espero que les guste y perdón por las faltas de ortografía que soy medio sope para esas cosas XD.**

**Lo necesario para leer este fic es q ****es un one-shot y que Ritsuka es el narrador aaahhh y bueno no tiene nada pervert a excepción que ritsuka no sabe besar, quiere aprender y una que otra cosilla tranquilos no pasa de acoso y besos.**

**Y yo no soy la autora de loveless y nunca lo ****seré T.T**

**-Estas cosas son diálogos-**

_**Estas cosas son pensamientos**_

**Y**** esta cosa es narración normal.**

"**estas cosas aclaraciones"**

**ADVERTENCIA:sino te gusta el yaoi no lo leas no eres obligado a**

**¿****Quién me enseña?**

"Cuarto de Ritsuka"

_M__i nombre es Ritsuka Aoyagi y tengo un problema pero no cualquiera ya que… verán la vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas como cuando asesinaron a mi hermano Seimei aprendí acerca de la muerte, cuando comencé el sexto año y conocí a Yuiko y a Yayoi supe de la amistad o cuando vi por primera vez a Soubi supe que era querer pero hay algo que no se y es besar, suena tonto y hasta yo se que lo es, pero cada vez que Soubi me besa yo no se que hacer y me frustra mas que nada no poder corresponderle pero ya no más por que apartir de ahora aprenderé a besar, el problema es con quien. Ya se haré una lista y así será más fácil a ver…_

_Yuiko: mi__ compañera y amiga mmm... no lo creo seguro tampoco sabe y conociéndola haría un escándalo por esto._

_Kio: el__ amigo de Soubi es medio rarito pero es una posibilidad parece que sabe mucho._

_Hitomi: no__, nunca; seguro se desmayaría y me preguntaría por que quiero aprender a besar a mi corta edad._

_Katsuko :siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo y dice que si tengo __algún problema se lo diga, así que es otra opción._

_Natsuo y Yôji :me dan miedo y no creo que sepan besar._

_Soubi :no creo, a el es al que quiero mostrarle que se besar_

Ritsuka cerro su diario y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ritsuka decidio poner su plan en marcha y empezaría por Kio. Tomo su desayuno y se fue a la escuela una vez ahí se sentó a lado de Yuiko y Yayoi que lo saludaron efusivamente como todos los días e inmediatamente entro su profesora Hitomi-sensei. Después de la escuela se dirigió al apartamento de Soubi, sabía que no iba a estar ya que se había ido a una exposición de arte y le daría tiempo para hablar con Kio aunque este empezaba a ver a Ritsuka de una forma diferente, el creí que había encontrado el por que de su amigo lo dejaba por un niño y eso le gustaba ya que miraba al pequeño neko de una forma lujuriosa? Kio estaba pensando en todo esto cuando oyó que la puerta se abría dejando ver a un niño de 12 años con facciones muy finas y delicadas, tardo en reaccionar :

-ohayo

-ohayo Kio-sama-Ritsuka estaba nervioso desde hacia algún tiempo Kio lo miraba de forma rara y estar a solas con el lo incomodaba

-no seas tan formal Ritsuka-kun estamos en confianza-sonrío de una forma amable

-esta bien

-y dime que has venido a hacer por aquí, por que si sabes que Soubi se fue no?-le gustaba poner al neko nervioso

-si.. Hem bueno… lo que pasa …es que yo bueno yo-Kio empezaba a acercársele de una forma muy amenazadora

-tu que?-sonrío pero esta vez con malicia en verdad disfrutaba de la situación

-bueno yo que-quería saber pues s-si tu ssabesbesar-lo dijo tan rápido que aduras penas el se entendió

-que si yo que?-solo unos pasos lo separaban del pequeño

-que si tu sabes besar-listo lo dijo ahora solo le preocupaba que viera el tono carmesí que tenía en sus mejillas

-pues si quieres aprender yo puedo darte una lección-

Logro arrinconar a Ritsuka entre una pared y el, Kio puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del pequeño neko logrando que se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya se encontraba, pero como un balde de agua fría regreso a la realidad y poniendo sus dos manos en el pecho del adulto lo intento empujar ocasionando que el tomara sus muñecas poniéndolas arriba de su cabeza.

-d-detente

-por que, si soy un buen maestro-diciendo esto se acerco a la cara de Ritsuka tanto que su respiración chocaba con la de el cuando se oyó la puerta dejando ver a Natsuo y Yôji quienes se quedaron en shock al ver a Kio sobre Ritsuka

-oye Kio pervertido que le haces a Ritsuka?-pregunto Natsuo después de que soltara al neko.

-si ya te pareces a Soubi de pedófilo-y ambos se echaron a reír.

Aprovechando esto Ritsuka se escabullo saliendo por la puerta mientras oía toda clase de gritos, risas y golpes. Realmente pensó que no saldría de esa situación y definitivamente no se volvería a quedar solo con Kio.

Decidio visitar a Katsuko-sensei donde tuvo que esperar unos minutos por que tenía una cita, una vez dentro se sentó en el sofá

-vaya no teníamos una cita hasta el jueves Ritsuka

-si pero es que necesito ayuda con algo-_rayos por que no puedo decirlo sin ponerme nervioso_

_-_y que es ese algo?-_wow nuestra relación a avanzado mucho que kawai _(n/a: todos los psicólogos dicen lo mismo)

-e bueno yo no … se emm besar-se empezaba a poner nervioso de nuevo.

-bueno pues la verdad no se que decir…este es algo en lo que no te puedo ayudar los siento

-pero usted me dijo que si tenía un problema me ayudaría

-si pero se supone que psicológicos

-entiendo bueno gracias – Ritsuka salió con cara de perro guacho (n/a: guacho=triste ósea perro triste uyyyy como los que venden en las tiendas de animales y te miran con cara de cómprame ehh bueno mejor vuelvo a la historia) se dirigía a su casa cuando siente que alguien lo toma del brazo, se gira y se encuentra con su luchador con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Soubi

-ohayo Ritsuka como has estado?

-bien, como te fue en la convención?

-bueno era una exposición algo aburrida , sabes Natsuo y Yôji me contaron algo muy chistoso que sucedió esta tarde-_ohh mierda seguro y ya se entero_

-enserio oie que crees se me hace tarde y …

-me dijeron que Kio se te encimo por que tu querías aprender a besar

-sabes es realmente divertido- Soubi sonrío

-SIP y aun quieres aprender

-e bueno… si-

-muy bien solo has lo que yo hago

-hai- Soubi se acerco a Ritsuka y lo tomo con una mano de la barbilla viendo así la cara de su sacrificio teñida de rojo por la cercanía, a lo que el neko coloco sus manos en el pecho del adulto acercándose poco a poco, como en todos sus besos Ritsuka sintió el roce de sus labios, como se movían despacio y sin prisa alguna, con ese ritmo fue fácil para el corresponder de a poco hasta que sintió la punta de la lengua de su luchador en el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para pasar y como acto reflejo abrió su boca lo suficiente para que pasara su lengua y pudiera explorar la boca del pequeño Ritsuka para después sentir como Soubi radiaba con sus brazos a su sacrificio y se separaba lo suficiente para ver su rostro sonrojado.

-y que te pareció?

-bueno, pero se puede mejorar-diciendo esto volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les aya gustado auque siendo sincera a mi no me gustó y FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD.**

**No olviden dejar riviews para decirme lo que quieran **

**Que soy buena escritora**

**Que me odian**

**O simplemente para recomendarme un psicólogo**

**Cuídense**


End file.
